The Blackfyre Rebellion: An Altered Story
by CCyan
Summary: Basically my plans for this AU are: the Battle of the Redgrass field turns out differently and I added a few battles. And other things that would completely spoil it. Review Response: You might be right, I added "Second of your name" because the first Daemon Targaryen was the gramps of Aegon the Conqueror. Btw, I got a Reyne rebellion AU coming soon.
1. Chapter 1-The King who bears the Sword

Daemon

His father coughed. Daemon Waters stood at the end of the hall between his brother, Aegor and his sister, Shiera.

"Daemon...ste..." his father began before being interrupted by a second cough.

"Step forward, my son" King Aegon said.

Daemon advanced towards the bed, and knelt beside it once he had reached it.

"Yes, father?" he asked, evaluating his dying father's state.

"You are my son, and Targaryen on both sides" said Aegon and coughed before continuing in the most formal voice he could muster:  
"I, Aegon of the House Targaryen the fourth of my name, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm hereby ligitimize you Daemon of the House Targaryen the second of your name"

"I...I am speechless, your grace" replied Daemon.

"Ser Alliser, bring forth the sword" ordered King Aegon.

Ser Alliser Darklyn of the Kingsguard stepped forward. In his arms the knight held a pack of fabric, wrapped around a sword.

Ser Alliser offered the pack to Daemon, who took it.

Daemon unwrapped the tightly twined fabric to reveal a scabbard. The scabbard was black with golden patterns in the shape of the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, that reached from the bottom to the middle of the scabbard. At the top of the scabbard the dragon was featured once again, set in rubies on either side of the scabbard.

A sword was sheathed in the scabbbard. The sword's pommel was in the shape of a dragon's head and its cross-guard in the shape of dragon's wings.

"Father... this is...this is..." said Daemon, unable to finish his sentence.

"This is Blackfyre" Aegon said and coughed. "My sword, and my father's before me, the sword of Aegon the Conqueror. A sword from Valyria before the Doom"

"Step back, Daemon"

Aegon called Shiera to his bedside and ligitimized her as he did with Daemon and presented her with a ruby and saphire neckless.

Next he called for Brynden, the Bloodraven, whom he ligitimized as he had done with his siblings and presented with a Valyrian sword.

_Dark Sister... Visenya Targaryen's sword... _thought Daemon as he saw it.

Aegor was ligitmized and presented with a fine axe and a shield bearing his own personal coat of arms, the red stallion of his mother's with dragon wings on its sides to reflect his Targaryen heritage.

Dawn had almost ascended upon them when Aegon Targaryen the fourth of his name took his last breath.

The King who bears the sword

Seven years later

Daemon Blackfyre slashed the Reachman's throat and turned to inspect the aftermath of the battle below the hill. He raised his sword so that the point was directed towards the sun and shouted: "Blackfyre!"

His soldiers repeated the bellow as Aegor and Ser Robb Reyne advanced towards him.

"Your grace" said Ser Robb.

"Yes, Ser?" replied Daemon, wiping his sword on the dead Reachman's doublet.

"There was a raven from Summerhall, Redtusk has taken the castle" answered Reyne.

"Whom delivered this raven to you? We were in the middle of battle" asked Daemon, intrigued.

"The battle had gone to a halt a league east of here and the raven landed on my horse" replied Ser Robb.

"I see"

The battle that had just been fought had been against Lord Caswell's and Lord Ashford's men.

Daemon had led his host south into the Reach and sent a messenger to Bitterbridge, hoping to gain Jon Caswell's support in his rebellion. Caswell had sent back the messenger's head and allied with Ashford. The two armies had clashed in two battles. Daemon had led the western battle with Aegor and Robb Reyne leading the eastern.

"Bittersteel" said Daemon.

"Yes, your grace?" replied Aegor, storing his axe in his belt.

"Send outriders to scout near Bitterbridge, I want to know if we can take the castle"

Aegor nodded, bowed and ran off towards a nearby trio of horsemen.

When the three outriders returned, Daemon was feasting upon venison stew in his tent.

One of the horsemen, a ragged bearded fellow bearing the red lion of Reyne upon his doublet rushed into the tent and kneeled before his king.

"Your grace, Lord Caswell sent the bulk of his force here, only four hundred remain in Bitterbridge" said the outrider.

"Thank you" said Daemon and the horseman arose and exited the tent.

Daemon finished the last of the venison before calling in one of his guardsmen.

"Send for lemoncakes from the cooktents and summon Ser Aegor" he ordered and leaned back in his chair.

Ser Aegor arrived first, still in armor and with dried stains of blood cluttering his breastplate, axe and face.

"Brother" said Daemon, gesturing towards a second chair across the table.

"Yes, your grace?" replied Bittersteel.

"I wish for you to lead the charge on Bitterbridge"


	2. Chapter 2-The King on the Iron Throne

Daeron

The Red Keep was exploding with the voices of many a lord who supported him against his foolish half-brother.

Daeron Targaryen sat uncomfortable upon the Iron Throne of Aegon the Conqueror, gazing over the masses.

Daeron kept his gaze fixed on Lord Tully for a little while before returning his eyes to the book he held in his hands.

_The War of Conquest: A true account by Archmaester Jorah _that book was called.

Daeron had read that book half a hundred times, a truth that was clearly shown in the book's wrinkled pages and fainted fingerprints upon it's leather bindings.

"Your grace?" he heard Cregan Tyrell the Hand of the King say.

Daeron lowered the book, and looked curiously at Lord Cregan.

"What?" he said, perhaps too harshly.

"Would you not like to participate in these discussions, your grace?" asked the Hand.

"I am not a soldier, I have no experience in warfare. Leave it to those who know what they are talking about" Daeron replied and returned to his reading.

Cregan Tyrell said no more, but when Daeron threw a quick glance at him, he saw the discontent in his eyes.

About two thirds into the book Daeron closed and lowered it.

"How many men do we have?" he asked Lord Tyrell.

Cregan's eyes shone at that.

"A deal more than the Pretender. Thirty thousand so far, and Lord Stark and Lord Martell has yet to join us"

"Good" replied Daeron.

"Have the servants fetch a glass of Arbor gold, a platter of cheese and fruit and _The king-beyond-the-Wall: A list of the kings of the Lands of Always Winter and their life stories_ by Maester Leyton"

ordered the king returned to staring at the lords of the Vale, the Reach and the Crownlands.


End file.
